Crumpled
by liezofzombies
Summary: '"W-what?" Alfred looked down at his brother, who always seemed as strong as him, as he crumpled helplessly blaming his own brother for something he did not even understand.' Drabble with hints of AmeCan. Rated T for language and self-harm.


**Hello, children, and welcome to this story~! For the record this is my first fanfiction, and I'd love to get some reviews for it! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any characters from it.. D:**

America laughed and plopped down on a couch in front of the television as his younger brother turned to where Alfred couldn't see his annoyed facial expression. Why did Al always have to invite himself over like that? I mean sure, they were brothers, but letting him have a notice beforehand so he could maybe clean up a little, and not have his door broken down would have been nice.

"Hey, Mattie," Alfred said in his loud, oblivious voice, "got any soda?"

"Uh, sure," Matthew said turning back to his older brother putting on a small, faked smile. He walked to the kitchen getting his older brother a coke, and himself a coffee with maple syrup.

"Thanks, bro," Al said enthusiastically and opening his drink and turnig his full attention to the large screen infront of him. No attention-span.

After watching TV for a while America piped up, asking a very unnecessary and absolutely random question.

"Hey, bro, how come you always wear long sleeves?"

"Because it's cold here in Canada." Matt answered quickly, dismissing it and the conversation fully.

"It's not that cold, right now, though.. It's summer," Alfred stated. It was true; Their birthdays had just passed earlier that month on their national holidays, so it was July.

"So?" Canada answered, acting a bit defensively.

"Sooo...why?"

"Maybe it's just because I like wearing long sleeves."

"Why do like wearing long sleeves, though?"

Canada was getting a little tired of his brother by now, as he answered, "Because I just do."

Alfred scoffed, "Whatever."

"What?" Canada looked at him, still defensively, "Its true!"

"Come here, bro."

"What? Why?"

"Just come here."

Canada huffed, walking over to his brother with arms crossed, similar to a pouting child. "Why?"

Suddenly America pulled his brother down by his wrist, and Canada toppled over with an 'oof'. Then Matthew finally realized what was happening, as he jerked his arm away from where Alfred could examine the long scars covering his wrist.

"Mattie...Bro?" Alfred looked over at his brother who quickly hid his wrist underneath his sleeves.

"What?" matthew mumbled, refusing to return his older brother's gaze, and grasping at his sleeve tightly.

"..You okey?"

"O-of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You wouldn't be from the scars that I just saw," America said, a frown long replacing his usually bright smile as his 'heroic' mode started to take control of him.

"I'm fine!" Canada was insistent now, turning away just to prove his point.

"No, you're not!" America got up, stepped over to his twin, and grabbed him tightly all in one swift motion.

"Yes, I am! Let go!" Canada struggled to be free from America's grasp.

"No. You're. Not!" Alfred pulled his brother into a tight embrace, showing Matt the scars, "Does this look fine to you?!"

Matthew finally gathered enough strength to look his brother in the eye, and what he saw, he hated, because it was as much fear and anger in Al's eyes as he felt. A tear rolled down his cheek, as he whispered "I'm fine.. Let go of me..."

America, not listening, hugged him tighter, sort of cradling him. He soften his eyes, and lowered his voice to a whisper that very few people even thought was possible for the obnoxious nation, "Then why, Mattie?"

Canada, too startled by the unusually quiet tone of his brother's voice, and too upset over the entire thing, didnt struggle against Alfred, and as more tears ran down his face, remained quiet.

America looked at him sadly, and in barely a whisper, asked Matthew again, "Why?" This time, when Canada did nothing but cry harder, America clutched him tightly, placing their foreheads together, and looked solemnly into his younger brother's eyes. "Tell me, Mattie. Please?"

Matthew couldn't stand the sincere sadness in his almost always cheerful brother's eyes. He lowered his head, burying it into Alfred's shirt, almost instantly dampening it with his tears. "It's all your fault," Canada whispered in between his sobs, clutching Al's shirt tightly.

"W-what?" Alfred looked down at his brother, who always seemed as strong as him, as he crumpled helplessly blaming his own brother for something he did not even understand.

"Everytime you do something wrong, I have to pay. I have to get your sorry ass out of trouble, and I still get blamed for your shit. Then if they don't think I'm you, they have no fucking idea who I am. I'm never noticed, so it shouldn't matter to anyone what happens to me anyway," Matthew managed to choke out. It was the most Alfred had ever even heard his own brother speak. Matthew tried to push his brother away, but failed miserably, and fell back into America's protective arms.

"But," alfred said looking down, speaking softly to his brother, and hugging him gently, "How is cutting yourself gonna make anything better?"

Canada remained quiet. His glasses were fogged up by the tears, and his hair fell over the rest of his violet eyes as he continued to sob.

"I-I'm sorry..." America said rubbing his brother's back comfortingly "I'm sorry for everything... All of this is my fault... Some hero I am, huh?" he smiled sadly at his brother who was still gripping his shirt and using it as a tissue for his eyes.

Matthew remained quiet. Alfred looked at him. "How about I make sure that I'm no trouble for you anymore?" Alfred asked. Matt looked at his brother who gently pushed Matt off of him to stand up. "If I'm not here, I can't get you into trouble anymore..." he whispered pulling out a gun.

Matthew gasped in disbelief at his brother, "N-no!" he shouted, tackling Alfred. "You can't do that! You're a country for God's sake!"

"You could probably take care of my people better than I could..." America said, "Now get off!"

"No!" Canada shouted, "They're still your people! And I can't just sit by and watch you kill yourself!"

"Why not?! You hurt yourself, and it's my fault! Your life would be better without me!" Alfred yelled.

"No, no, no!" Matthew shouted back at his brother, "Killing yourself won't make anything better! And your still my brother!" he grabbed the gun, quickly emptying it.

"You're my brother, and I'm why you cut yourself! I deserve it! Without me around, your life will be so much better!" Alfred screamed, trying to pick up the bullets that fell on the floor, and struggled under the Canadian's weight to get his gun back.

"No it won't! And what about the rest if the world?! You're a supernation! You can't just kill yourself!" Matt shouted at Al. "And just because you're dead won't change the past! If you died, I'd just blame myself!"

America stopped squirming, "...But it's my fault..." he said quietly.

"No it's not! It was my decision!"

"And you made that decision because of me!"

Matthew looked at his brother, tears building up in his eyes, "Al... please..." Alfred remained quiet, tears silently streaming down his face. "Please, frère," Canada pleaded, tears dropping in large plops, "Don't kill yourself..."

**Cliffhanger-ish..? hahah.. I honestly have no clue if I should continue this. I actually wrote this almost a year ago, and did some re-adjusting to it.. If you've read this before, I've also posted this on my DeviantArt, so no, I didn't steal it.. And this was actually my first fanfic ever so *claps* yay~!**

**And I've recently decided to edit this and post it on here due to some stressful things going on in my actual life. Earlier in the week, or possibly a couple weeks ago, now, a friend of mine was actually planning on killing himself. Luckily, he got help last minute, and is thankfully still breathing. Also, a few of my friends do cut or have cut, and it is a serious problem. I take none of this as a joke, and I do ask that you respect the characters I wrote of as an actual human being and don't say anything insulting about self-harm.**

**Thank you so much for reading this, I really appreciate it, and I'd love some reviews~! ^^**


End file.
